theunitedorganizationtoonsheroesfandomcom-20200216-history
LadyDevimon
LadyDevimon is an Evil Digimon. It is a feminine fallen angel Digimon of noble presence. Because of its strength, due to the incomparable purity of its Dark Side Power, it is said that the limits on its spread and growth on personal computers is "0".8 Attacks * Darkness Wave9: Releases countless creatures of darkness similar to bats which burn the opponent to cinders. * Darkness Wave10 (Poison, Fra: "Poison")1112: Sprays poison smoke on the opponent, which uses Dark Energy to reverse the phase of their own powers and obliterate them from within. This technique is more complete the more powerful the opponent is. * Black Wing13 (Darkness Spear): Transforms its left hand into a long sharp spike and impales the opponent. * Slap (ビンタ Binta?): Hits the opponent with strong slaps while wearing a bizarre smile. * Stun Whip: Shocks the opponent with an electric shock. Design This section of the article is a stub. You can help by expanding it. Etymologies ; LadyDevimon (レディーデビモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. * (En:) Lady. * (En:) Devil. Fiction Digimon Adventure : Main article: LadyDevimon (Adventure) Digimon Adventure 02 : Main article: LadyDevimon (Adventure 02) Digimon Tamers Jeri uses St-209: LadyDevimon in a Digi-Modify to allow Leomon to use LadyDevimon's "Darkness Wave" technique to disintegrate Orochimon. Kazu's Upgrade Digimon World Data Squad LadyDevimon is a digivolution in Renamon's galaxy. Digimon Fusion : Main article: Moonlight Army (Fusion) Digimon World 3 LadyDevimon can be found at Amaterasu's West Sector, in the North Badlands and Bullet Valley. In the PAL version of the game, LadyDevimon can be found in Amaterasu's East Sector, in Tyranno Valley. It is also available as a Black Ultimate Card with 30/28. If there is 3 or more Devimon card, a LadyDevimon is summoned. However, its HP/AP depends on how many Devimons in the field, and their HP/AP (capped at 99/99). Digimon Digital Card Battle LadyDevimon belongs to the Dark card group and has HP 1150, circle attack 620, triangle attack 360 and eat-up HP cross attack 250. LadyDevimon takes the place of Machinedramon as a Dark Master because Machinedramon was VenomMyotismon's minion in this game.[citation needed] Digimon World Re:Digitize : Main article: LadyDevimon (Re:Digitize) LadyDevimon digivolves from Devimon, Meramon, and Gatomon and can digivolve to Laylamon and Rosemon. If the waste gauge fills to the maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon World Re:Digitize (manga) : Main article: LadyDevimon (Re:Digitize) Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode : Main article: LadyDevimon (Re:Digitize) LadyDevimon digivolves from Kyubimon, Devimon, and BlackGatomon, and can digivolve to Rosemon and Laylamon. If the waste gauge fills to the maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon World: Next Order LadyDevimon is a Dark Virus type, Ultimate level Digimon. It digivolves from Togemon, Saberdramon, BlackGatomon, and Meicoomon, and can digivolve into Lilithmon, Rosemon, Kuzuhamon, Piedmon, and can DNA Digivolve to Mastemon with Angewomon. If the poop gauge hits max, it will digivolve into PlatinumSukamon. Digimon World DS LadyDevimon digivolves from Gatomon and can also be found in Lava River. A LadyDevimon is amongst a Bad Tamer's team at Junk Factory. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk LadyDevimon is #216, and is an Ultimate-level, Attacker-class, Dark-species Digimon with a resistance to the Dark element and weakness to the Light element. Its basic stats are 216 HP, 239 MP, 134 Attack, 103 Defense, 111 Spirit, 108 Speed, and 60 Aptitude. It possesses the Powerful 4, DarkBreath4, and EX Damage3 traits. It dwells in the Shadow Abyss. LadyDevimon digivolves from Vilemon and can digivolve to Lilithmon. In order to digivolve or degenerate to LadyDevimon, your Digimon must be at least level 39, with 6200 Dark experience and 185 attack. LadyDevimon can also DNA digivolve from any two of Devidramon, Kokatorimon, and Lekismon, if the base Digimon is at least level 35, with 6000 Dark experience, and 215 attack. LadyDevimon can DNA digivolve to Daemon with Myotismon, or to Lotusmon with Blossomon. LadyDevimon can be hatched from the Nightmare Egg. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution LadyDevimon is #140, and is an Ultimate-level, Attacker-class, Dark-species Digimon with a resistance to the Dark element and a weakness to the Holy element. It possesses the Poison Guard, Paralysis Guard, and High Critical traits, and has the special skill Rock Split. It dwells in the Shadow Abyss. When defeated, it can drop the debug plate for LadyDevimon. LadyDevimon digivolves from Devidramon and can digivolve into Laylamon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into LadyDevimon, your Digimon must be at least level 33 with 140 attack and 130 defense, but only once you have revived LadyDevimon. It can be hatched from the Dark DigiEgg. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red LadyDevimon DigiFuses from Devimon, Devidramon, and Kokatorimon, and can DigiFuse to Daemon with Myotismon, BlueMeramon, and Dragomon, to Devitamamon with Digitamamon, BlueMeramon, and Dragomon, and to Laylamon L with Arukenimon and SkullScorpionmon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth : Main article: LadyDevimon (Re:Digitize) LadyDevimon is a Dark Virus Type, Ultimate level Digimon and uses 14 memory. It digivolves from IceDevimon, Kyubimon, Bakemon, and BlackGatomon and can digivolve to Lilithmon, Lotosmon, and can DNA Digivolve to Mastemon with Angewomon. Its special attack is Darkness Wave and its support skill is Nightmare Soldiers which increases damage from Dark type attacks by 15%. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory : Main article: LadyDevimon (Re:Digitize) LadyDevimon is #214 and is a Dark Virus Type, Ultimate level Digimon and uses 14 memory. It digivolves from IceDevimon, Kyubimon, Bakemon, BlackGatomon, and Sistermon Noir (Sistermon Ciel in USA), and can digivolve to Lilithmon, Lotosmon, and can DNA Digivolve to Mastemon with Angewomon. Its special attack is Darkness Wave and its support skill is Nightmare Soldiers which increases damage from Dark type attacks by 15%. Digimon X Arena LadyDevimon is an obtainable Digimon. This section of the article is a stub. You can help by expanding it. Digimon World Championship LadyDevimon digivolves from Wizardmon, from IceDevimon or Youkomon by passing time, or from Darcmon with 20 Darkness AP and 10 battles and from Devimon with 40 darkness-AP. It can further digivolve to Piedmon. Digimon Masters LadyDevimon digivolves from BlackGatomon and can digivolve to Minveramon. This section of the article is a stub. You can help by expanding it. Digimon Heroes! LadyDevimon digivolves from Devidramon and can DNA digivolve to Lilithmon with Archnemon. Digimon Soul Chaser LadyDevimon digivolves from BlackGatomon and can digivolve to Laylamon. Digimon Links LadyDevimon digivolves from IceDevimon, Kyubimon, Bakemon, and BlackGatomon, and can digivolve to Mastemon, Lilithmon, and Lotosmon. Digimon ReArise LadyDevimon digivolves from BlackGatomon and can digivolve to Laylamon or nothing. D-Tector 1.0 In the Japanese release of D-Tector 1.0, LadyDevimon can be obtained by scanning the barcode "0000000380111". Digimon Pendulum 3.5: Nightmare Soldiers This section of the article is a stub. You can help by expanding it. Digimon Pendulum Progress 2.0: Armageddon Army This section of the article is a stub. You can help by expanding it. Digivice iC 10X DigiWindow This section of the article is a stub. You can help by expanding it. Notes and references # ↑ Digimon Collectors, "BAN-TYO: Lili the Black Lily" ?? # ↑ 2.0 2.1 Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers # ↑ Digimon Masters # ↑ Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth # ↑ St-318: Fusion to the Ultimate Unified Digimon! # ↑ 6.0 6.1 Digimon Fusion, "Final Fusion - The Fight For Earth!" 54 # ↑ Digimon Encyclopedia: Voice Actors: Adventure Character List # ↑ Digimon Reference Book: LadyDevimon # ↑ This attack is named "Evil Wing" in Digimon Adventure 02, "Invasion of the Daemon Corps" 43. # ↑ This attack is named "Poison Spray" in Digimon World Data Squad and Digimon World Championship. # ↑ Poison /pwazɔ̃ / is the French word for poison. # ↑ This attack retains its original name of "Poison" in Digimon Digital Card Battle, and is named "Poison Spray" in Digimon World Data Squad. # ↑ This attack retains its original name of "Darkness Spear" in Category:Villains Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Anime characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:TV Show characters Category:Revived characters Category:Digimon characters Category:Digimon